Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {1} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {4} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}+{1} & {1}+{2} \\ {-2}+{4} & {3}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {3} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$